Potters' Perfect Pool Party
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: With their parents gone, the Potter Children throw a pool party. For Christmas. Magic, man.


**Potters' Perfect Pool Party**

* * *

Summary: With their parents gone, the Potter Children throw a pool party. For Christmas. Magic, man.

* * *

Rosemary, or Rosie for short, Potter frowned at her twin brother, Harry James, staring at him through the mirror. "Did you have to invite everyone in our year?" she asked. "You know I don't get along with the Gryffindorks," she said while absent mindedly brushing her hair. She also adjusted her swimsuit, making sure that her large breasts were comfortable. One of the downsides of having tits that all the boys drooled over was the fact that it was hard finding cute bras that fit her.

She heard the scoff from her left. Rosie turned slightly and was met by the sight of her sister, Marigold, or just Mari. If Rosie had the tits, Mari had the ass, and Rosie was frequently jealous of how much easier it was to find panties or thongs that showed off her amazing ass than a bra that supported large breasts and showed them off at the same time.

Otherwise the twins were nigh identical. Both were a bit on the shorter side, both had long and straight red hair as well as hazel eyes, and they even had similar mannerisms.

It was strange how identical they were, when compared to their other twin, who instead had messy dark hair and emerald eyes, and was instead on the taller end of the spectrum. The most hilarious part was that up to a couple of years ago, their older brother had made for a prettier girl than either of them. Puberty really had come in like a truck for all of them.

Both sisters wore one-piece swimsuits. Rosie in silver and green, Mari in crimson and gold. The sisters were rivals in all things. They were usually head to head in exam scores, they were head to head in quidditch matches and they were even bitter rivals in dueling.

Harry laughed. "Well the only ones I could invite that wouldn't have been cause for conflict between you two are my fellow puffs, and while I love my friends, it's only like ten people, and that's not really a proper Potter pool party," he said.

Apparently, James and Sirius, the Potter of Potter and the honorary Potter, had written down guidelines for what made a proper pool party. Sexy girls in small swimsuits was there, but Harry wasn't going to be enforcing that one, especially on his sisters.

"What about the Ravens?" Mari asked. "They're okay."

"Sure," Harry said. "But then I went - why not just everyone? I mean your yearmates would be angry if you threw a party and didn't invite them."

Both sisters rolled their eyes in unison, noticed, then glared at each other for a moment. They broke off. "At least tell me you didn't invite-" they both began at the same time, though Rosie finished with 'Greengrass' and Mari finished with 'Granger'.

Harry grinned. "I did, in fact, invite the two of them. Personally," he said.

"You douche," Mari hissed. "I'm going to have to put up with her bullshit about how I'm shaming the house of Gryffindor all fucking night now," she said, her tone as frustrated as her words implied.

Rosie just sighed. "You had to invite little miss perfect pureblood princess, of all people? She'll probably wear her goddamn robes to the pool, the prude!"

Once more, Harry laughed. "Your reactions are just too cute," he said, "come on, girls, it's a party, have fun and don't worry about that. Besides, they'll be busy with their boyfriends anyway."

And wasn't that a fucking shocking piece of news.

Mari snorted.

"Are you going to get changed, bro?" Rosie asked.

Harry nodded, then gestured to his pants. "Watch this," he said, grabbing the front of them before giving a harsh tug. The pants came undone, splitting in front and back halves, revealing swimming trunks in black and gold.

It was a theme for the party, after all. Doesn't matter what style you wear so long as your swimsuit is representing your house.

"Are those from years back? They look kinda small," Mari said, blinking.

"Well I know some girls who are going to be happy with that," Rosie quipped. "Planning to impress Parkinson, Harry?" she challenged.

"You know how I've been doing swimming every summer? Apparently these are in vogue with big time pros, so mum got these instead of a more... let's just say normal pair."

Now appropriately dressed and styled, the Potter Triplets left the bathroom.

Some would've thought it odd that they gathered in the bathroom. In truth it was just convenient, as it was next to the pool, where most of the stuff for the party had been set up. They even had a grill running! Admittedly, it'd be a house elf doing the cooking, but hey. It was there.

The party was about to start.

* * *

The party had started without incident. The guests arrived, were welcomed then guided to the back of the house. Despite the cold outside, the wards that surrounded the Potter Manor had been tuned up by James, before he and his wife left on a cruise to celebrate Christmas (and promising to make the triplets a new sibling), so that it felt like summer within them. Summer in Australia, at that.

So while the guests had been initially somewhat apprehensive, and arriving with thick robes and coats, it wasn't long after they entered that they all made use of the Potter family's multitude of robe and coat hangers to discard their overly heavy clothing.

Harry smiled as he watched his fellow Puff Susan Bones arrive. Most of the Puffs had trusted Harry when he said the mansion would be hot, and had arrived wearing very light clothing that they soon discarded. Certainly, Harry had not expected some of their choices. Susan, in particular, he was shocked by. The girl was often very body shy, and had a complex about her early development.

Yet here she was, on a daring two piece of the kind that Harry had heard was called an 'eyepatch' bikini, intended to cover only the front, leaving both cleavage and underboobs visible. A really swell choice, given that she had the tits to pull it off like a champ.

From his drooling, her boyfriend Zachariah Smith agreed.

They were the last two guests, as everyone was already inside.

So Harry accompanied them to the back.

The party was in full swing, a meaningless popular song was playing, meat and beer was exchanging hands, people were playing in the pool or relaxing poolside... hot babes were sunbathing... everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Marigold smiled to herself as she watched the guests. She was starting to see reddened and flushed faces, both from the sun and the food and drink they were ingesting.

You see, the Potter Children had planned to throw a simple pool party at the start, but then they realized - how to make it unique?

Well, Rosie had confessed an old fantasy of hers. Participating in an orgy. And that had gotten them started on the idea. It wasn't exactly difficult for them to obtain large amounts of aphrodisiac and inhibition lowering potions. Their mother kept an unbelievably well stocked lab, as well as tons of annotated, easy to follow recipes on all of her creations. And Lily Potter had made thousands of Galleons off of fertility and lust potions.

Getting them in the food and drink had just been a matter of instructing the house elves.

An hour into the party, the sun was shining bright above, and people were starting to feel the effects.

It really wasn't surprising that it'd be Gryffindor who would break the ice. Lavender Brown was currently topless and swinging her hips as she walked towards Dean Thomas, who sported a large erection visible through his own swimsuit.

It only took something like thirty seconds for her to reach him, then turn around and bend over, pushing her bikini thong to the side, and it only took ten for Dean to get the hint and fish out his cock to put it inside her. Her wanton, lustful moans were the starting gun, as most others began to touch themselves to the well known Gryffindor slut's display.

Mari herself was wetter than the pool, and so she sought the first male she came across, Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin. Normally, she wouldn't dream of approaching a snake, let alone one of the 'big dumb idiots' of Slytherin, Malfoy's 'butt buddies' as they were called. But he had a pretty big cock and she was hornier than ever, from all the aphrodisiac and hormones in the air. She pushed him so he laid on the grass, uncaring about him being comfortable, then pulled his pants off before mounting him.

She hissed as his overly large cock slid into her insides.

It was far from the biggest she'd had, but usually she was more aroused from foreplay, and on that moment, she remarked that maybe insisting on the lube was a good idea even for vaginal, but the pain didn't really stop her as she began bouncing on the large Slytherin's cock. He bucked his hips, groaning and singing her cunt's praises, but she shushed him with a kiss and then pulled back. He had zero skill and was actually doing more harm than good for her. "Just let me~" she said.

Crabbe groaned but complied.

Meanwhile, Goyle was standing dumbly, not knowing what to do or where to go.

Mari looked at him and licked her lips. "Come here big boy, I want a big fat sausage for lunch today~!"

If Crabbe was long, Goyle was just thick. Thick like her fist.

The boy approached, and she quickly yanked down his swimsuit, almost cursing when he was too slow to throw it away. Once his legs were free, she beckoned him closer and captured his cock with her mouth, slobbering all over it and giving it a few good licks.

The taste was awful, as it was clear he didn't clean himself regularly, but she dutifully used her tongue to scoop up all the smegma under his foreskin, swallowing the dickcheese. She wasn't a fan of urine, but this she enjoyed quite a bit, even if he could stand to change his diet to include more fruit.

Below her, Crabbe orgasmed, pumping her cunt with a meager amount of cum in an explosion. Not ten seconds after, Goyle came as well, filling her mouth with a slightly smaller amount.

Mari chastised herself. Their loads were fine, she was just used to much bigger loads. She chastised herself for acting spoiled like Rosie, then pulled back, leaving the two limp boys behind.

"If you guys get it up for some more, you can just find me~" she said, giving them a smile, showing the cum still present in her mouth, then scooping up some from her pussy and licking it up. "Or just take any available cunt! Or butt! Or cock! We don't judge," she said, nodding. Then she looked around and saw not one but five boys masturbating to the sight of her fucking Malfoy's trollspawn bodyguards.

Licking her lips, Mari walked towards them, swinging her hips. She didn't even bother fixing her swimsuit, instead she pulled on the shoulder straps and brought them down, so as to expose her tits.

Fun awaited, and who knows, maybe all five boys together could match up to her favorite cock.

* * *

While Mari was getting her every hole plugged up, Rosie was on her knees behind a redhead she knew to be Ronald Weasley.

Certainly the runt of the litter, she muttered as she licked his bumhole and pumped his cock. But he was clearly conscious of hygiene, which was always nice. Even if she could use magic to clean his asshole before she indulged in her fetish, it was nice to know she didn't absolutely have to.

She pulled back when he came in her hand. A measly two minutes. That was all he endured. Then she reminded herself - it wasn't abnormal. She was simply expecting more because she was too used to superior partners.

"He's ready for you, Sham," she said, smiling at her favorite Gryffindor.

A man who liked man ass as much as she did, the perverted Irishman had been the one Gryffindork, besides her sister anyway, that she tolerated. It really was too bad the boy was gayer than Blaise Zabini, she wanted to experience that level of skill on her own ass some day. As it were, though, she was content to watch the Irishman slide his well lubricated cock into Ron Weasley's well lubricated asshole.

The Weasley boy, himself, was not gay and had professed that he would never be interested in another man. To the point that he'd been challenged to prove it by having sex with a gay man and then denying that he liked it.

As she expected the teen to react when drunk, drugged to the gills with aphrodisiac and running on low intellect to begin with, he accepted and was now getting plugged up by Seamus, moaning like a wanton whore all the while.

She grabbed the strap on dildo that she had put on not moments ago, hissing in pleasure at the feeling of the magic taking hold. Arguably the Marauders' greatest invention, originally meant for single-man double penetration wherein the man would feel both cocks at the same time, but now the sex toy that had made Sirius the first Black to surpass Alphonse Black's additions to the Black Family's coffers.

Seamus didn't even need lube, even if the dildo could lube itself automatically. She just plunged in and began fucking him in earnest. They did this every weekend. The boy just wasn't excited by her pussy, or her girly ass or tits or any part of her other than her personality, but it wasn't a problem since regardless of who his partner was, getting a good rogering always made him cum like a hose.

Even though they were pumping like crazy, it took a whole lot of minutes for them to finally reach their limit. Both of them poured their cum into their partners, though the fake cum from the dildo just didn't have the same nice warm feeling of the flood of semen that was now painting Ron Weasley's intestines.

Seamus pulled back and lay down on the ground, needing to catch his breath. His cock made a loud pop as it came out of Weasley's backside. He tumbled forward, ass up and face down. Rosie licked her lips and then dove, digging into his gaping asshole to get at the cum inside.

By the time she had scooped up what she could get, Weasley had spurted out a pathetic, pitiful last orgasm.

Rose smirked as she saw Michael Corner, from Ravenclaw. The boy's choice of a thong for a swimsuit had been a gag, as he had transfigured it before coming. But now, all it did was show off that magnificent bulge... and she wasn't talking about his cock, oh no.

The bulge of the buttplug he wore, the small jeweled stopper that she knew he wore. Though the boy was straight as far as she knew... he had never said no to her fingers, mouth, or in rare occassions, her dildo.

She really did love boy butt, she mused as she licked her lips. Too bad her favorite ass wasn't available today.

* * *

Harry wasn't even slightly surprised that most of the male population had concentrated around a handful of girls.

He knew his sisters were amongst the most attractive females in their year, and they were raging sluts, so it was only natural that crowds would gather around them when they taking on all comers. Other notable sluts that attracted more than a single boy at a time were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Both of them were well known for being promiscuous and adventurous. The fact that they were willing to do lesbian play, despite being straight, to excite the boys probably only helped.

Add to that the fact that there were three 'serious' couples present, which further limited the pool, and that there were less men in their year than women...

Well, as it turned out, nearly half of the girls were bereft of a partner.

Some of them had taken it in stride. Padma Patil was currently masturbating to the sight of her sister and Lavender receiving the attention of half a dozen boys, and she was accompanied by most of her roommates. Harry knew the Ravens were voyeurs by nature, most of the time, but he didn't quite expect that.

Fay Dunbar was on the ground and had dragged Eloise Midgen until the shorter girl was on top of her. Eloise was a lesbian, and frequently derided for being acne ridden and not all that good looking besides that, being flat, short and stumpy. Fay, meanwhile, was a willowy girl that resembled an elf of Tolkien fare. The contrast only made their sixty-nining even more arousing. Harry eagerly wished to put his cock in Eloise's tight little virgin cunt, but he would respect her orientation.

Instead, he turned to see where Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom were fucking.

Neville had what was called a true Monstercock. Harry had heard from Seamus and Mari that it was simply too big to fit either of them.

Hannah, however, had no problem taking it to the hilt. Nine inches of thick, fat cock. Maybe the rumors that were floating around, the ones saying that the girl fucked her horses were based on some degree of reality.

Either way, Neville's cock poked into her front, and a visible distortion of her tummy could be seen. Honestly despite their brutal coupling, it was clear the two really loved each other, as neither had even looked at anyone else, just at each other, for the time all the fucking had been going on.

However, despite all of the people who had found partners or something to do...

There were a handful of girls who were left alone.

Chief amongst them, Harry mused, where his sisters' rivals or enemies, besides each other anyway.

Daphne Greengrass, a girl with beautiful blonde hair (dyed platinum blonde, because she thought Malfoy liked that... and was right...) and a conservative one piece, and Hermione Granger, a girl with bushy brown hair and a conservative two piece that had skirt bits covering her breasts, butt and groin.

Smiling to himself, Harry approached.

Daphne was watching almost open mouthed as Malfoy spent himself inside Lavender Brown's asshole, while Granger had clearly been furious for a while and was now simply resigned as she watched Ron Weasley licking the other Potter sister's cunt, almost scooping the semen out.

"Ladies," Harry said, smiling as he put hands on their shoulders.

"Potter," they chorused.

Smirking, Harry lowered his hands down their backs until he cupped their backsides. They didn't move away.

He slipped his hand inside their swimsuits. They both blushed but didn't protest. He caressed their butts, their perinneal, their pusses and finally their clits. Both of them orgasmed on his hands, clinging to his arms for support.

Smiling to himself, Harry nodded. It made him feel like a sex god to be able to please women this easily. Fortunately he was used to sex with much more demanding partners, and a relax was nice every once in a while.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, girls," he said. "So if you don't want it, just say no and I promise I'll stop."

"Potter... just shut up and fuck me," Daphne said, "I'll show that little shit what he missed!"

It appeared that she was quite enraged.

Smiling, Harry nodded. "I promise I'll ruin you for any other man," he said, grinning.

He turned her around and went down on his knees, thankful for the soft grass. He moved her swimsuit to the side, until it was mostly over one of her plump asscheeks, then dove in, kissing her cunt and then giving it the wettest and sloppiest French kiss imaginable.

It took a minute for Daphne to cum, and Harry eagerly drank down the juices she spurted. "H-How- how did you- how are you so good!?"

"I learned from the best," Harry said. "Remember Delacour from the TriWizard?"

"Seriously?" Granger interrupted, causing both Harry and Daphne to turn around and watch as she diddled herself. She didn't stop even when she realized she was being watched. "You fucked Fleur?"

Harry smiled, then laid down on the grass. "Daphne, sit on my cock when you're ready. Granger, come sit on my face, I'll do for you what I did for her to get you ready."

Nodding, Daphne didn't waste time and quickly impaled herself on Harry's cock. She regretted it instantly. Despite her frequent couplings with her former boyfriend, and being wetter than sin, that did not prepare her for a cock larger than the biggest dildo she'd ever used. Fortunately, it was only a moment of pain, and soon she was bouncing.

Granger pulled off her bottoms. "Call me Hermione," she said, stradling Harry's face and then slowly lowering herself.

She yelped when his tongue began to massage every part of her crotch, from her clit, down to the depths of her pussy and even her asshole. "Ayiii! How's your tongue so long!?"

A muffled 'metamorphmagus' was her only answer, and she couldn't really think much anymore because there were now three tongues exploring her insides, one on her clit, one inside her cunt, and the last plundering her asshole.

These were the first two, Harry mused, but certainly not the last of the girls he'd take care of for the day. He fucked Greengrass to a screaming orgasm, then he pulled Granger off of his face and laid her on top of the dyed blonde, proceeding to plow her into the Slytherin. It only took a little prodding and insistence for them to start caressing each other and by the time he had finished fucking both of them, he had left them a drooling mess of tangled limbs on the grass. He summoned a towel from the storehouse by the pool and laid it on the ground, carefully rolling Greengrass and Granger onto it.

With a flick of his wrist and a practiced spell, as it was not his first time fucking someone on grass, he vanished all the dirt and grass on them, cleaning them up so that it didn't itch or annoy them while they rested.

He himself had not cum yet, however, and he turned to where several girls had gathered to watch him plow the two 'seconds' of Slytherin and Gryffindor into the ground. He smirked eagerly and confidently, almost cocking his hip but then deciding not to. "Who's next, girls?" he asked.

They scrambled to get to him.

In the end, Harry mused, even though it was incredibly fun, all these girls just could not match up to his favorites.

* * *

After the party had ended, and the magical contract that prevented anyone from ever talking about what happened was signed, the Potter siblings gathered in the bathroom for a post coital shower.

"Well, Girls, how did you like the party?" Harry asked, as he soaped up Mari with one hand and Rosie with the other.

"Hm... well, fucking loads of guys is nice, but I think this," Rosie said, her hand grabbing onto Harry's cock, "can't be beat."

"Uh huh," Mari agreed. "Compatibility just can't be beat, bro," she said.

All three laughed.

And then they fucked.

* * *

Somewhere in the Atlantic...

Lily sighed as James applied sunscreen to her back.

"You think our children are getting in trouble?" Lily asked.

James blinked.

"Lily, I don't think our children are getting in trouble," James said. "I -know- they are."

Lily nodded. "You think we should go back early?" she asked.

James frowned.

Then the two of them laughed uproariously.

"Nah, it's probably okay."

* * *

I've actually been honestly considering opening some sort of thing where people can make suggestions or prompts for stuff. I wish I were good enough at porn to do a or some shit like that, but I don't think there's anyone who'd pay for my shit.


End file.
